1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered animated figures and more particularly to animated timepieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of novelty wrist watches and the like has led to the development of numerous different styles of watches and clocks displaying different novelty figures on the faces thereof. Some of these timepieces incorporate a depiction of the hands of such figures as the hands or sweep hand on the faces of the timepieces.
The popularity of cartoon and television characters has led to the proposal of timepieces incorporating three dimensional depictions of such characters. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,343 to Owaga. Watches of these types, while being satisfactory for their intended uses, fail to incorporate animated three dimensional figures, and thus are limited in their appeal as novelty and educational items.
Cartoon characters are distinctly characterized by not only their appearance, but also by their voices and mannerisms, including their speech phraseology and content. Thus, it would be desirable if a timepiece embodied not only the external appearance of the character, but also included means to provide a total animated and audible characterization of the character as it is usually presented to the public. The present invention satisfies all of these highly desirable goals in an efficient, simple and realistic timepiece which is easily operated and resistant to damage.